


Ikaw pa rin talaga

by soodeliciousoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soodeliciousoo/pseuds/soodeliciousoo
Summary: Paglaruan man ng oras at panahon, Si Kyungsoo pa rin talaga ang hanap hanap ni Jongin.





	Ikaw pa rin talaga

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ba't ikaw nga yung reyna at ako ang 'yong hari  
> Ako yung prinsesang sagip mo palagi" - Dati by Sam Concepcion ft Tippy Dos  
> Childhood bestfriends(sweethearts?) sila Jongin at Kyungsoo ngunit sa paglaki unting unti silang napapalayo sa isa't isa. Ano nalang mangyayari kung nag tagpo ulit sila pero may ibang reyna o prinsesa si Jongin?
> 
>  
> 
> *Una sa lahat humihingi ako ng paumanhin sa may ari ng prompt. Pasensya na kung hindi gaano kaganda ang kinalabasan ng istoryang ito. Iyan lang po talaga ang nakayanan ko. Maraming salamat, sana magustuhan niyo.

Sa ilalim ng punong mangga, pawisan at basang likod ang meron sila. Takbo dito, takbo doon. Mga tawa  at hagikhik na kay sarap pakinggan. Iniinda ang sakit ng araw basta makapag laro ng Hari-harian.

 

 ‘’Prinsesa, ililigtas na kita mula sa halimaw na may malaking tenga.’’

 

 Sigaw ng batang lalaki na may hawak na mahabang patpat na nag sisilbing kanyang espada. Kunyareng tutusukin nito sa puso ang batang may malaking tainga. 

 

 

’’Chanyeol, pakawalan mo siya kung hindi papatayin kita.”

 

‘’Maawa ka Mahal na Prinsipe Jongin. Papakawalan ko na po ang inyong prinsesa .’’

 

Luluhod ito sa harap ni Jongin at hihingi ng tawad pagkatapos ay pakakawalan ang prinsesa na nakatali sa puno ng mangga.

 

‘’Kyungsoo ko ligtas ka na.’’ 

 

Lalapitan na naman ito ni Jongin at yayakapin. Hahalikan niya ito sa noo at babalutin ng kanyang maliit na braso ang matabang katawan ni Kyungsoo.

 

Ito lagi ang eksena nila tuwing hapon. Hari- harian ang paborito  nilang laruin. Si Jongin ang prinsipe at si Kyungsoo naman ang prinsesa. Prinsesa lagi ang role ni Kyungsoo. Wala nang magawa sina Jongin at Chanyeol  sa gusto ni Kyungsoo kung hindi mag lulupasay ito sa lupa at iiyak. Kahit lalaki ito gustong gusto niya maging prinsesa lalo't na si Jongin ang prinsipe niya. 

 

Minsan inasar siya ng mga kalaro nila na bakla pero dahil  bakit prinsesa daw ang gusting laruin nito.  Magsusumbong ito kay Jongin at magpapakampisiya ng tulong minsan inuutasan niya na bugbugin ni Jongin ang mga nang aasar sa kanya. Hindi lang sa laro tagaligtas ni Kyungsoo si Jongin maging sa totoong buhay rin. 

"Jongin, Bakla daw ako sabi ni Luhan." Iiyak ito at magmamakaawa sa harapan ng nakakatanda.

Susugorin naman ito ni Jongin at pagsasabihan. "Hoy patpatin na Luhan! Wag mo ngang inaaway ang Kyungsoo ko."

 

 Tuwang tuwa naman siya tuwing kinakampihan siya ng kaibigan.

 

Walang may gustong kumalaban kay Jongin siya ang siga sa kanilang barrangay. Takot sa kanya ang ibang mga bata.Tuwang tuwa naman si Kyungsoo sa nakikita. Feeling niya super special niya. Sa murang edad  niya nakaramdam na ng landi sa  katawan.

 

Pag nagsawa naman sila sa hari-harian laging may back up na bahay bahayan. Mula sa tinagpi tagping karton at plywood nakagawa sila ng isang maliit na bahay.

 

 

 

"Dito mabubuo si Jongsoo."Ang unang lumabas sa bibig ni Jongin pagkatapos lagyan ng maliit na pintuan ang kanilang bahay bahayan. Mga kagamita'y mga niresiklo na lata ng sardinas at mga lumang tela na magsisilbing damit raw ni Jongsoo.Masaya silang naglalaro kasama ang kanilang kapitbahay na si Baekhyun at Chanyeol. Kumare ang tawag niya kay Baekhyun dahil siya daw ang ninang ni Jongsoo. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Isang tawag mula sa kanilang magulang ang nagpalingon sa kanila. Hudyat na kailangan na nilang mag siuwi.  Nauna na si Chanyeol at Baekhyun.

Habang pauwi na sila nakita nila ang punong mangga na minsan na rin nilang tambayan. Inilatag nila ang mga lumang dyaryo na dala dala upang maging sapin. Unang humiga si Jongin inunat nito ang kanang kamay at doon nilagay ang ulo ni Kyungsoo. 

Katulad ng eksena na pinanood nila kahapon. Nagkunwaring si Marvin si Jongin at si Kyungsoo naman si Jolina  Puno ng hagikhikan ang hapong iyon. Kilig na kilig si Kyungsoo sa mga nangyari sa pinanood nila na palabas kagabi.

Pagkatapos ng ilang minuto namuhay ang katahumikan sa kanikang dalawa. Tanging huni ng ibon at ihip ang iyong maririnig. Kay ganda pagmasdan ng paligid mga bulaklak na nag sisbulan at dalawang pusong namumukadkad.

 

"Jongin, paano pala pag may nahanap kang kaibigan mas higit pa sa akin, di mo na ba ako kakaibiganin?

 

"Siyempre ikaw lang pinakamamahal kong kaibigan.Ikaw kaya ang asawa ko. Ikaw si Kyungsoo na prinsesa ko. Ikaw ang Jolina ko, ikaw ang Neds ng buhay ko." Pinisil niya ang ilong ni Kyungsoo ng dalawang beses. "Wag ka ngang mag isip ng ganyan, Kyungsoo ko."

 

Natuwa naman si Kyungsoo sa sagot ni Jongin. Yinakap niya ito ng mahigpit at kinurot din ang ilong nito bilang ganti. Nagtawanan ang dalawa, ang kanilang mga tawa dumagdag sa saya ng paligid, pero may parte sa isipan ni Kyungsoo na nagsasabing iiwan din siya ni Jongin at makakahanap ito ng bagong kalaro. Nalungkot siya sa kanyang naisip.

 

 

 

Nakaramdam sila ng gutom kaya naisipan nadin nilang umuwi. Magkahawak kamay habang binabaybay and daan patungo sa kanilang bahay. Hindi mapaghiwaly ang dalawa kung asan ang ulo’t katawan doon din ang kamay at paa. Sa pagbukas ng bukang liwayliway hanggang sa paglubog ng araw. 

 

Sa bahay nila Jongin dumiretso si Kyungsoo upang magmeryenda.

 

Sa harap ng telebisyon habang nginunguya ang piniritong saging na ihanda ng nanay ni Jongin. Mga luha'y di  napigilan awang awa sila kay Sarah habang inaapi ni Ms. Minchin. Hindi naubos ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang kinakain dahil sa kaka iyak.

"Bakit ba kasi ang sama ng ugali ni Ms.Minchin?

 

Reklamo ni Jongin habang pinupunasan ang luha ni Kyungsoo gamit ang laylayan ng kanyang damit.

"Wag ka mag aalala reresbakan natin yang si Minchin na yan."

 

Hindi maiwasang mapangiti ni Mrs. Kim habang tinitingnan ang dalawang batang naglalambingan. Kihunan niya ito ng litrato gamit ang kanyang bagong bili na camera. 

Nakunan niya ang batang Jongin na niyayakap ang batang Kyungsoo na umiiyak habang nakatutok ang  dalawang mata sa telebisyon.

 

~~

Alas kwatro na, oras na para umuwi si Kyungsoo. 

"Bukas uli, soo." Niyakap niya ito ni Jongin at hinalikan sa noo.Palubog na ang araw pero hindi ang mga ngiti niya. “Mag-ingat ka magkikita pa tayo bukas.

 

Habang binabaybay ang daan pauwi. Nakasagap ang kanyang pandinig ng isang masamang balita. 

 

"Lilipat na daw ng bahay sila Mrs. Kim."

 

"Ang rinig ko daw pupunta silang ibang bansa at doon na maninirahan."

 

Nagpantig ang tainga ni Kyungsoo sa narinig. Mabilis itong tumakbo sa bahay nila at hinanap ang ina.

 

 

 

Pagkapasok, pinuntahan ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang nanay na nagsasaing sa Kusina.

"Anak, nandito ka na pala?" Bati nito sa anak. Hindi sumagot si Kyungsoo umupo lang ito sa may silya. Nagtaka naman si Mrs. Do kung bakit ang tahimik ng anak niya. Tuwing umuuwi ito galing kina Jongin marami itong dalang kwento at balita. Pero ngayon isang malalim na buntong hininga ang dala.

 

Linapitan niya ang anak "Soo, Ano ang problema ng Kyungsoo ko? Nagaway ba kayo ni Nini?’’ Pag uusisa nito sa anak.

 

"Hindi po nay" Tumingin ito ng malungkot sa ina. "Nay, doon nalang kaya tayo tumira kila Jongin para lagi kaming magkasama para di na kami maghihiwalay tuwing hapon."

 

Pinunasan ni Mrs. Do ang pawis na namumuo sa noo ni Kyungsoo gamit ang kanyang kamay.

"Jusko naman anak may bukas pa. Ang lapit lang ng bahay ni Jongin. Magkikita pa kayo bukas at sa susunod na bukas." Paliwanag nito kay Kyungsoo na ngayo'y paiyak na.

 

"Kasi baka mamaya may bago na siyang prinsesa o kaya may iba na siyang Jolina. Ayaw ko nay gusto ko palagi kasama si Nini ko baka sa susunod na bukas ayaw niya na sa akin. "

Umiiyak na ang batang Kyungsoo. Hindi alam ng ina kung saan nanggaling ang mga sinabi ni Kyungsoo.

Natuwa naman ito  ng konti pero di parin maiwasang malungkot dahil sa sinabi ng anak.

"Soo, nandito naman si nanay eh. Matagal tagal pa kayong magsasama ni Jongin nasa elementary pa lang kayo. Promise ko sayo ikaw lang ang magiging prinsesa ni Jongin. Ikaw lang ang Princess Kyungsoo ng buhay niya at ikaw lang din ang Jolina ng buhay niya."

"Pero Nay aalis na daw si Jongin. Doon na raw sila sa ibang bansa.’’

 

"Ah kaya ka pala ganyan! Saan mo naman narinig yan anak? Hindi yan totoo hindi ka iiwan ni Jongin. Kung totoo yan edi sana sinabi na ni Jongin yan sayo."

 

Tumigil na sa pag iyak si Kyungsoo pinunasan ni Mrs. Kim ang luhang tumtutulo sa mukha ng kanyang bunso.Mukhang nakumbinsi naman si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ng ina.

~

 

 

Nagising si Kyungsoo dahil sa sinag ng araw na pumapasok sa kwarto niya. Tiningnan niya ang orasan sa dingding. Alas 8 na.Tumayo ito at inayos ang kanyang higaan pagkatapos dumiretso siya sa kusina pero hindi niya nakita ang ina.

 

Lumabas siya ng bahay pero wala ang kanyang nanay.  Naisipan niyang pumunta kila Jongin baka nandun si Mother earth niya nakikipag chismisan lang. Natatanaw niya na ang bakuran nila Jongin at nakita niya doon ang kanyang nanay at tatay na hinihila ang maleta papasok sa kotse.

 

Kinabahan si Kyungsoo sa nakita. Kinakabahan na siya baka totoo nga ang narinig niya. 

 

"Nay, Anong nangyayari asan si Jongin?’’ Nagulat si Mrs. Do sa pagsulpot ng kanyang bunsong anak. Nakasuot parin ito ng kanyang paantulog at may mga natuyong laway pa sa kanyang labi.

 

"Si Jongin po nay?

 

"Asan po siya nay?

 

 

Sunod sunod na tanong niya sa Ina.

Di niya na hinintay na sumagot ang nanay at tumakbo papalapit sa umaandar na sasakyan. At sa loob nakita niya ang imahe ni Jongin. Nakaupo katabi si Mrs. Kim. Kinatok niya ang bintana ng dalawang beses 

"Jongin buksan mo to. Wag mo ko iiwan. Mrs. Kim umalis na kayo iwan niyo si nini ko."

Binuksan ni Jongin ang bintana at nilabas ang ulo.May mga luha ring namuo sa mata ni Jongin. Hinawakan niya ang ulo ng umiiyak na si Kyungsoo at hinalikan sa labi.

 

"Babalikan kita Kyungsoo. Pangako ko yan."

 

 

"Sabi mo di mo ako iiwan? Diba hindi iniiwan ng hari ang kanyang prinsesa?"

 

 

"Babalik ako pangako ko yan at sa pagbalik ko sobrang tapang at lakas ko na. Papakasal tayo yung totoo na."

 

Bumitaw na si Jongin at sinara na ang bintana. Sa loob niya binuhos ang mga luha. Ayaw niyang iwanan si Kyungsoo dahil hinawahakan niya ang pangakong hindi niya ito iiwanan.

 

Tuluyan ng nawala si Jongin sa paningin ni Kyungsoo. Binuhat siya ni Mr. Do at nilagay ang kanyang ulo sa balikat ng ama. Doon niya ibinuhos ang luha at sakit na nararamdaman. Kahit bata pa nakaramdam na siya ng sakit ng pag iwan.

 

 

 

~

Simula nang umalis si Jongin nawala ang pagiging masayahin ni Kyungsoo. Di na ito lumalabas ng bahay ayaw niya na rin makipaglaro kila Baekhyun at Chanyeol. Sinira niya na ang kanilang bahay din a rin niya pinupuntahan ang puno ng mangga.

 

Dalawang taon na ang lumipas at walang bumalik na Jongin at hindi na rin bumalik ang mga katangian ng dating Kyungsoo. 

Tumuntong na sa Grade 6 si Kyungsoo at namomobrelama  si Mrs. Do dahil sa ugaling pinapakita nito. Naging tahimik ito at laging mag isa, ayaw na nitong makapaghalu bilo sa mga kaklase.

 

 

 

 

 

.

.

.

 

Nilapag ni Kyungsoo ang bag at didiretso na sana sa kwarto pero pinigilan siya ni Mrs. Do

 

"DOMINADOR KYUNGSOO DO!"

 

 

"Balik!" Utos nito sa anak sa ma awtorisadong boses. "Mag usap tayo Kyungsoo. May narinig na naman akong balita mula sa mga guro mo na di ka raw gumagawa ng mga projects mo. Totoo ba yan, Dominador?"

 

Hindi sumagot si Kyungsoo at tiningnan ang nanay habang nakapamewang sa harap niya. "Wag kang tumingin ng ganyan sa akin,  tutusukin ko yang mata mo."

 

Hindi parin ito sumagot bagkus ibinuka nito dalawang braso at niyakap ang ina. "Nay, I'm sorry namimiss ko lang po si Jongin ko. Hindi ako sanay na di ko siya nakikita lagi."

Sinusubson nito ang mukha sa tiyan ng ina at humahagulhol. Nakaramdam ng lungkot si Mrs. Do niyakap niya pabalik ang anak. Nawala ang galit niya sa dito.

 

 "Anak, iiyak mo nalang yan. Wala akong magagawa diyan.Pasensya na. Dumarating talaga sa buhay ng tao na maghihiwalay ng landas. May kanya kanya tayong buhay na tatahakin lalo na si Jongin pati ikaw rin.

"Parte yan ng buhay nak masasanay ka rin."

 

 

"Sana nga nay."

 

 

 

 

 

.

.

.

Buwan buwan sinusulutan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin pero kahit ni isang sulat wala siyang natanggap mula kay Jongin.

Araw araw niyang hinahanap ang presensya ng kaibigan. Kung dati si Jongin lagi ang kasama niya ngayon si Baekhyun na ang lagi nitong kasama pero iba talaga ang saya na naibibigay ni Jongin tuwing kasama niya ito. Tumutong ng High school si Kyungsoo pero ni anino ni Jongin wala. Pero may konting pag asa sa puso ni Kyungsoo na makikita niya ito.

 

"Soo, Hinihintay mo pa rin ba si Jongin?"

 

"Oo naman baek alam kung babalikan niya ako rito. Promise niya yan eh. Hinding hindi niya kakalimutan ang Prinsesa niya na naghihintay dito."

 

"Kyungsoo naman wag kang maniwala diyan sa promise niya mga bata pa kayo ng sinabi niya yon. Baka nga kinalimutan ka niya eh at baka nakahanap na siya ng mga bagong prinsesa niya. Tingnan mo mukhang tanga ka kakahintay sa tao. Hindi mo ba naririnig sa mga tao sa barrangay na hindi na sila babalik rito?"

 

"Hayaan mo nalang ako baek. Hanggat kaya ko hihintayin ko siya."

 

Pinagpatuloy ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang ginagawang proyekto habang iniisip ang mga sinabi ni baekhyun.

 

Paano nga kung tama siya?

 

Pinagbutihan niya ang kanyang pag aaral naging Honor siya sa kanilang section at grumaduate bilang class validectorian. Masayang masaya siya pero mas lalo sana siyang masaya kung kasama niya si Jongin.

Laman ng kanyang Validectory speech si Jongin, lahat ng kanyang nakuhang awards ay alay niya sa kanyang pinakamamahal na kaibigan.

 

 

 

 

College na si Kyungsoo pero wala parin si Jongin. At sa pagkakataong binitawan niya na ang mga pangako ni Jongin. Padahan dahan niya itong kinakalimutan.

Pagiging teacher ang kinuha ni Kyungsoo na kurso sa kolehiyo. Ipinasok siya ng kanyang magulang sa isang prestihiyosong paaralan sa maynila kasabay niya parin si Baekhyun sa kanyang paaralan magkaparehas lang sila ng kursong kinukuha.

 

Sa college natutong lumandi si Kyungsoo ng very very slight, Kasama niya lagi Baekhyun, ang expert pagdating sa landian.

 

 

"Whooo party party." Sigaw ng lalaki na katabi ni Baekhyun habang binubuksan ang bagong biling alak. Nasa loob sila ngayon ng isang sikat na bar sa BGC. Ininvite sila ng kaklase nila na mag bar dahil kaarawan nito.

 

"Oh Kyungsoo at Baek mag enjoy kayo ha. Marami akong gwapo na kilala dito mamaya ipapakilala ko kayo."

 

"Hay naku Jongdae bigay mo nalang kay Kyungsoo. May Jowabells na ako ayan oh kaharap mo.’’

Tinuro nito ang lalaking nasa harapan ni Jongdae. Nagulat naman si Jongdae hindi niya inaakala na mag boyfriend pala  si Baekhyun at Chanyeol.

 

"Omaygad! Hindi ko alam yan ah." 

 

"Diba,! Dae malandi talaga si Baek, pero saan na pala yung ipapakilala mo sa akin. Sabi mo may mga friend ka dito na mga gwapo pakilala mo na nangangati na ako dito."

 

Nabobored na si Kyungsoo sa kanyang kinauupuan kanina pa siya tongga ng tongga ng alak pero wala man lang siyang pulutan na lalaki. Hindi naman ganito si Kyungsoo minsan nagiging wild lang talaga siya tuwing pagod at may gustong kalimutan 

 

"Wow Kyungsoo parehas tayo na malandi no." 

 

"Wait guys ayan na siya paparating na. Pero siya lang mag isa kasi busy daw yung ibang kasama niya."

 

Tinuro ni Jongdae ang lalaking papalapit sa kanilang table. Inayos niya ang kanyang damit at naglagay ng konting pabango para naman presentable naman siya tingnan sa harap ng kanyang  lalandiin.

 

Inangat niya ang kanyang ulo at lumaki ang kanyang mata at bibig sa nakita.

 

"PUTA" 

   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\--

 

Dumating ang summer sa pilipinas sobrang init kaya't ulo ni Kyungsoo'y umaapoy na rin.

 

Galit na galit siyang nilagay sa sako ang mga ibang laruan at mga gamit na naiwan nagpapalala sa kanya kay Jongin.

 

"Anak kumalma ka nga baka mamaya magsisi ka sa pinagagawa mo. " Saway ni Mrs. Do habang busy sa pagpapaypay sa sa sarili.

 

 

"Itatapon ko na to nay. Wala nang silbi to. Di naman daw uuwi si Jongin eh narinig ko kela Mang Sooman doon nadaw sila mananatili. Walang kwenta na ang mga to pati siya wala ring kwenta."

 

 

"Sigurado ka? Paano ang mga alala na naiwan diyan? Susunugin mo rin ba anak?

 

"Matagal ng sunog nay. Mga ashes na nga lang natira eh."

 

"Ewan ko sayo anak. Bahala ka." Hinayaan niya ang anak sa ginagawa. Alam niyang hindi magagawa na itapon ang mga laruan nila memory hoarder kasi si Kyungsoo.

 

 

"Kailangan ko ng itapon talaga to masyado nang masikip ang kwarto ko. Wala ng silbi to kaya tatapon ko na to."

 

 

"Sayang naman sa pagbalik ni Jongin wala na yung mga---."

 

"Mother dear stop na. Gawan mo na ako ng palamig sa kusina. Pleasseeee."

 

 

Umeksana na palabas si Mrs. Do upang gawan ng palamig ang kanyang unico ijo.

 

 

Nasa loob na ng sako lahat ng nga laruan niya noong bata pa sila ni Jongin. Ilang taon niya rin itong iningat igatan at inilagaan at ngayon na ang tamang panahon para itapon at sunugin ang mga ito.

 

Humiga muna siya saglit para magpahinga kinuha niya ang kanyang cellphone para tingnan ang mga mensaheng natanngap. Una niyang binuksan ang mensahe mula kay Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun Byun

Active now.

 

Baks, okey ka ka lang? Magkita tayo at mag usap. Napangiti siya sa nabasa concern talaga sa kanya si Baekhyun.

 

Okey lang ako. Magkukuwento nalang ako next monday.

 

Sige. I love you, baks. Sa wakas umuwi na rin siya binalikan ka niya.

 

Ew. I love you mo mukha mo.

 

 

 

Bumalik sa kanyang isipan ang kapanabik panabik na pangyayari kagabi.

 

"Ayan na pala siya." Turo ni Jongdae sa lalaking papalapit. Matangkad, chinito at gwapo ito nakasuot ito ng plain black tshirt at ripped pants putok na putok ang mga muscles at bisceps nito.

 

Tinitigan ni Kyungsoo ng maayos ang lalaki pamilyar sa kanya ang mukha nito. Parang nakilala na niya na ito somewhere o kaya'y baka napanuod niya na sa TV. Hindi, pamilyar talaga ang mga mata, ilong at labi.. 

 

"Guys, eto pala ang gwapo kong friend galing ibang bansa. Pakilala ka muna sa kanila."

 

Ngumiti ito sa kanila lumabas ang malalim na dimples nito sa kanyang dalwang pisngi. Di maalis ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang mga mata sa lalaki.

 

"Jo-jongin?." 

 

Napatingin si Baekhyun at Chanyeol kay Kyungsoo. Hindi nila alam kung ano ang irereact gulat na gulat si Kyungsoo sa nakita.

 

"Everyone, I'm Kai Kim. Nice meeting you all."

 

Ngingitian na sana siya ng nasabing si Kai Kim pero bigla itong tumayo sa kanyang kinauupuan at umalis nang walang paalam. Nagulat ang lahat sa biglang pag alis ni Kyungsoo maliban kela Baekhun at Chanyeol.

 

"Gago siya. Bakit parang di niya na ako kilala." Nasa labas lang siya ng bar na pinasukan nila umiiyak habang nakaupo sa gilid ng pader. Sobrang bigat ng kanyang nararamdaman.

 "Nandito na pala siya pero di niya man lang sinabi sa akin o kaya pinuntahan ang bahay namin alam niya naman ang address nun di naman kami umaalis doon." 

Tinitigan siya ng mga taong papasok ng bar para siyang baliw na umiiyak sa  gilid habang nagsasalita mag isa. 

 

 

 

Mga ilang minuto rin siyang umiyak maraming tanong ang nagbabagabag sa isipan niya.Inayos niya na ang kanyang sarili. Tatayo na sana siya nang biglang may kamay na lumitaw sa kanyang harapan.

"Here hold my hand." 

Tinaas niya ang kanyang ulo at nakita ang isang gwapong nilalang sa kanyanv harapan.

 

"Okey ka lang? You look so pale."

 

 

Hindi na siya nagulat bagkus tinitigan niya lang ito. Pinag aaralan ang bawat parte ng mukha ng taong kanyang inaasam na makita.

Nandito na sa kanyang harapan. Gusto niya itong yakapin pero nanatili galit sa kanyang puso.

 

"Hindi ko alam kung bakit ka umalis kaagad. May nagawa ba akong kasalanan? By the way, I'm Kim Kai."

Pakilala nito. Inabot nito ang kanang kamay para magpakilala.

 

"Kim Kai? Kelan pa naging ganyan ang pangalan mo?."

 

Hindi niya inanggap ang kamay nito. Tinitigan niya si Jongin up and down, down and up.

 

Grabe ibang iba na talaga ito pati pangalan nag iba na. Ibang iba na pati ako di na naalala.

 

Hindi siya mapakapaniwalang magiging ganito si Jongin at hindi din siyang makapaniwala na makakalimutan siya nito.Tumayo siya at ihihanda ang sarili para sa grand exit. Malalim na ang gabi at palalim na rin ng kanyang puso.

 

"Sandali. Ihahatid na kita gamit ang sasakyan ko." Hinawakan nito sa kyungsoo sa balikat para alalayan pero iwinaksi nito ang kanyang kamay.

"Wag mo akong hawakan hindi tayo close."

 

"Oh right. Hindi pala tayo close. Sorry."

Dahil sa kanyang narinig namuo na naman ang mga luha sa mata ni Kyungsoo. ‘’Oo nga, Hindi nga pala talaga tayo close. Isang stranghero na lang pagkakakilala niya sa akin. Wala rin pala akong kilalang Kim Kai.’’

 

Kinapkap niya ang panyo sa bulsa niya pero wala siyang mahanap. Gamit ang kanyang kamay pinunasan niya ang kanyang mata

 

‘’Sandali.” Pigil niya kay Kyungsoo. Liningon niya ito at nakita  ni Jongin ang mga luha na namumuo sa mata ni Kyungsoo. Nakita ni Jongin na umiiyak si kyungsoo, simula pa dati noong bata pa sila ayaw na ayaw niya na nakikitang umiiyak ito kaya nilapitan niya ito at niyakap. Hindi niya ito matiis . Ilang taon rin siyang nangulila sa yakap at matatamis na tawa ng kaibigan.

‘’Salamat kasi hindi mo ako kinalimutan.” Bumuhas na ang luha ni Kyungsoo niyakap niya ito pabalik at isinubsob ang ulo sa dibdib ni Jongin. Napunan ang pangungulila niya sa kaibigan. Ninamnam niya ang ilang minute na magkayakap sila ni Jongin.

‘’Wag kana umiyak nandito na ako. Nandito na si Prince Jongin sa Harapan mo.’’ Parang lumipad papunta sa alapaap  si kyungsoo sa sobrang saya. Inangat niya ang kanyang lo at bigla siyang hinalikan sa noo.  Bumalik lahat ng alala niya noong bata pa sila. Ganitong- ganito, tuwing umiiyak siya yayakapin siya ni Jongin tapos hahalikan sa noo o di kaya hahalikan ang parte ng katawan niya na masakit.

Naputol ang moment nilang dalawa nang may tumawag sa pangalan ni Jongin. ‘’Kai, emergency tara na.’’

‘’Kyungsoo, I really need to go. I’m sorry.’’

Walang anuman bigla siyang tinalikuran ni Jongin. Naiwan naman siyang nag iisa.

‘’Sanayan nalang talaga to.’’

 

\---

"Soo, bumaba ka muna may bisita ka."

Nambubulabog na naman ang nanay ni Kyungsoo. Rinig na rinig ang malakas na sigaw nito mula sa sala papunta sa kwarto niya

 

"Oo. Bababa na ako."

 

Wala naman siyang inaasahang bisita ngayon hindi naman nag sabi si Baekhyun na pupunta ito. Binababa niya nalang kung sino man ang bisitang nag aantay sa kanya.

 

Pababa pa lang siya sa hagdan rinig na rinig niya na  ang usapan mula sa sala.

"Kamusta ka naman, ijo? Alam mo bang miss na miss ka na ni Kyungsoo. Grabe ang iyak non nung umalis ka."

 

 

Bumigat ang kanyang hakbang sa sala. Nakita niya si Jongin na kausap ang nanay niya. Hindi na siya umasa na masusundan ang gabing yon. Handa na sana siya nakalimutan ito.

 

 

 

 

"Ito na pala siya, Jongin." Turo niya kay Kyungsoo na ngayo'y namumula na sa hiya. "Nak, Si Jongin pala ang besrfriend mo, binalikan ka na niya."

 

Gusto sabihin ni Kyungsoo na nagkita na sila noong nakaraang gabi pero pinilit niya nalang na manahimik baka ma intriga ito at tadtarin sila ng mga tanong.

 

Ramdam niya ang saya sa boses ng nanay. Alam ni Kyungsoo na sobrang saya nito sa pagbalik ni Jongin. Saksi si Mrs. Do sa kalungkutannna dinanas ni Kyungsoo simula nang umalis si Jongin.

 

 

 

Tiningnan siya ni Mrs. Do ng may ngumiti sa mukha binigyan siya nito ng makahulugan na tingin.

"Sige nak. Mag usap muna kayo kukuha lang ako ng meryenda niyo."

 

Namuo ang nakakabinging katahamikan sa kanilang dalawa, walang may gustong magsalita tikom ang kanilang mga labi. Isang awkward na tingin ang pinagpapasa-pasahan nila

Hindi nila alam kung ano ang pag uusapan pagkatapos ng noong nakaraang gabi. Doon na rin ba magtatapos ang lahat. 

 

Napaisip si Kyungsoo kung gusto pa ba ni Jongin mababalik ang kanilang  dating pag kakaibigan or matutapad pa kaya ang pangarap niya maging prinsipe oito sa totoong buhay. Gustong gusto niya uli't makasama si Jongin kahit bilang kaibigan na lamang pero sa estado nila ngayon mahirap na hindi niya alam kung paano. Hindi na sila bata marami na ang nagbago. Hindi na niya ipagkakaila sa lahat na minahal niya si Jongin bata pa lang may special na parte si Jongin sa maliban sa pagiging magkaibigan.

 

"Kyungsoo, My princess."

 

Ilang taon niya ring hindi ito  narinig mula sa kay Jongin. Parang ang corny na pakinggan pero kinilig  pa rin si Kyungsoo ng konti.  "I'm sorry kung umalis ako at iniwan kita kagabi may emergency lang kaming pinuntahan." pagpapatuloy ni Jongin. Nililinaw niya lang kay Kyungsoo baka mag isip nang kung ano ang kaibigan kailangan niya bumawi rito.

 

Binigyan lang siya ng malamig na tingin ni Kyungsoo. Umusog siya papalapit sa kinauupuan ni Kyungsoo pero umusog naman ito papalayo.

 

"Nagsorry ka sa pag iwan mo sa akin kagabi pero di ka magsosorry sa pag iwan mo sa akin dati. Kinalimutan ko na yung kagabi pero yung pag alis mo hindi, matagal tagal din yun ni kamusta sa sulat at tawag wala akong natanggap.

 

Natigilan si Jongin sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo. Para siyang binuhusan sa sinabi ng kaibigan kinurot ang kanyang puso sa sinabi nito.

 

"Kyungg--."

 

 Inaasahan niya na ang ganitong pangyayari pero ang hindi niya inaasahan ang biglang pagyakap ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. 

"Galit na galit ako sayo kasi di mo man lang sinabi na umalis kayo e di sana napaghandaan ko ang pag alis mo. Sana hinanda ko ang sarili at puso ko."

Umiiyak niyang sinasabi ang mga katagang yan habang niyayakap si Jongin ng mahigpit. Niyakap naman ito ni Jongin inamoy amoy ang mabangong buhok nito. Walang pinagbago amoy baby pa rin ito.

 

 

Malapit na sa sala si Mrs. Do dala dala ang meryenda nila nang nakita niya ang eksena ng dalawa. Kinuha nito ang kanyang cellphone at kinuhanan ng litrato ang dalawa. Bumalik siya sa kusina at piniling hindi disturbuhin ang dalawa.

 

"Pag sinabi ko sayo panigurado iiyak ka ng sobra. Diba ayaw ko na makita ka na umiiyak?"

 

Ayaw na ayaw na makita ni Jongin na umiiyak si Kyungsoo noong bata pa sila kaya tuwing inaaway siya ng taga kabilang barranggay to the rescue siya.

Patpatin lang tingnan si Jongin pero matapang ito. Siya ang Knight in Shining armour ni Kyungsoo. 

 

Niyakap niya ito pabalik at niyakap ng mahigpit. Ninamnam ang init na dala ng pagkakaibigan. Umaasa sila na sana ito na ang simula ng kanilang magandang relasyon bilang magkaibigan.

 

Bumitaw si Kyungsoo sa pagkakayakap "Galit pa rin ako sayo, Jongin. Namiss lang kita kaya kita niyakap pero galit pa rin talaga ako."

 

Umiba na ang awra ng mukha ni Kyungsoo parang lumiwanag ito ng konti.

"Okey lang na magalit ka. Deserve ko naman yun eh." 

Tatanggapin ni Jongin lahat ng galit at panunumbat at willing rin siyang hingiin para makuha ang kapatawaran nito.

 

"Bumalik ako para sayo. Pangako ko yan sayo dati."

 

"May isa ka pang promise baka nakalimutan mo."

 

 

Namuo ang katahimikan sa loob ng sala. Nakatitig lang si Kyungsoo kay Jongin at hindi makatingin ng diretso sa mata ni Kyungsoo. Iniwas niya ang paningin at iniba ang usapan.

 

"Ang dami kong na miss na importanteng pangyayari sa buhay mo sayang di ko nasaksihan lahat  yun." Nilibot ni Jongin ang kanyang mata sa sala at nakita niya ang mga medalya at mga certificates ni Kyungsoo. Manghang mangha naman siya sa nakita.

"Ang galing mo talaga payakap nga uli."

Hihirit pa sana sa isang yakap si Jongin pero pinigilan na ito ni Kyungsoo.

 

" Tama na hindi na tayo bata no." pigil ni kyungsoo dito.

 

Nilibang nalang ni Jongin ang sarili sa pagtingin ng mga larawan na naka display sa sala. Nahagip ng kanyang mata ang isang larawan sa gilid ng telebisyon. 

 

Larawan nila ito ni Kyungsoo. Magkahawak kamay silang nakatayo sa gilid ng tindahan ni Mang Sooman habang hawak hawak sa kabilang kamay ang isang pirasong Mikmik.

 

Napangiti si Jongin sa nakita bumalik sa kanyang isipan ang mga ala ala nila noong musmos pa lamang sila. Tiningan niya ng maigi ang larawan at tumawa sa napansin. Bungi bungi pa ang ngipin niya sa larawan sa kakaain ng mga kendi.

 

Nakatingin lang si Kyungsoo kay Jongin habang na eenjoy ito sa larawang nakita. Hindi niya mapigilang mapangiti habang tinitigan si Jongin.

 

 

Napatigil si Kyungsok nang may nagvibrate na cellhone hinanap niya kung saan ito nangagaling at nakita nita ang isang cp sa lamesa. Kay Jongin iyan for sure kaya di niya nalang ito  pinansin pero sunod sunod na ang pag vibrate nito. Naintriga siya at binuksan ang cellphone na hindi alam ni Jongin.

 

"Babe, where are you? Umalis ka na diyan……."

Hindi niya na mabasa ang kabubuan ng mensahe dahil naka lock ito hindi niya naman alam ang password.

 

Biglang uminit ang ulo ni kyungsoo, binaba niyabang cellphone at nilapitan si Jongin.

 

"Soo, naalala mo pa ba to?"Pinakita naman ni Jongin sa kanya ang isang larawan pero hindi niya ito tiningnan hinila niya ito sa kamay ni Jongin at binalik sa kinalalagyan.

"Wala akong may naalala. Umalis ka na."

 

Nagtaka si Jongin sa ugaling ipinakita ni Kyungsoo. Wala naman siyang may sinabi na ikakagalit niya.

"Soo, may problema ba? May nagawa ba akong mali?."

 

 

Masama na ang tingin ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin walang ka alam si Jongin kung bakit nagbago ang mood ni Kyungsoo.

 

"Akala ko okey ako pero hindi pala." Binigay nito ang cellphone niya at tinulak siya palabas.

 

 

"Wag ka na bumalik rito. Ayaw na kitang makita."

 

Tinalikuran niya si Jongin at umakyat pataas sa kanyang kwarto. Nilock niya ang sarili sa loob at binuhos ang selos na nararamdaman. Oo, nag seselos siya sa mensahe na nabasa niya sa cellphone ni Jongin. 

 

 

Nakita ni Mrs. Do ang ginawa ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin kaya dali dali niya itong nilapitan at pinasok pabalik sa loob.

 

"Naku! Pasensya na sa inasal ni Kyungsoo marahil nagtatampo pa yon sayo."

 

"Naiintindihan ko po, Mrs Do."

 

 

"O eto pala, basahin mo ito kung may oras ka."

May inabot na mga notebook si Mrs. Do sa kanya. Mga luma na ang iba at ang iba'y bago pa.

"Lahat ng mababasa mo diyan tungkol sayo. Mahal na mahal ka ni Kyungsoo bilang kaibigan at higit pa bilang magkaibigan. Sana basahin mo yan ha."

 

Nagpasalamat siya kay Mrs. Do bago umalis. Dala dala niya ang mga notebook na binigay sa kanya ni Mrs. Do. Pagkapasok niya sa kotse agad niyang inorganize ang mga notebook ayun sa taon. Kinuha niya ang pinakalumang notebook at binuksan ito.

 

 

Napangiti siya ng makita ang pangit na handwriting ni Kyungsoo. Binasa niya isa isa ang mga nilalaman ng notebook na yun. Nakangiti lang si Jongin habang binabasa ang mga nakasulat doon

 

 

"Dear my prince Nini."

 

 

Tuli na ako. Nagpatuli na kami ni Baekhyun  sinamahan kami ni Mrs. Byun sa bayan kahapon. Akala ko masakit pero hindi naman pala. Nahimatay pala si Baekhyun nang tinurukan na siya ng injection.

Alam mo hindi ako umiyak iniisip ko nalang na nasa tabi ka binabantayan ako 

 

Kamusta ka na pala diyan? Nagpadala kami ng sulat sayo noong nakaraang buwan pero hindi ka naman nagrereply. Sabi ng nanay ko baka busy ka lang.

Magpatuli ka na rin diyan para kung magkita uli tayo tuli ka na.

          -Your princess, Kyungsoo.

 

Tawang tawa si Jongin sa nabasa kinuha niya pa ang cellphone at kihunanan ng picture ang nasabing pahina.  Bumalik uli siya sa pagbabasa, tama nga si Mrs. Do lahat ito patungkol sa kanya.

 

 

Kinuha niya pa ang ibang notebook at binasa ng maigi ang mga nakasulat doon.

 

"Dear my Jongin"

 

Miss na miss na  talaga kita. Ang hirap pumasok sa school na wala ka. Nadadaanan ko ang lumang bahay niyo pauwi at habang binabaybay ko ang daan ang lungkot ng aking nararamdaman. Alam mo bang umiiyak ako habang sinusulat ito? Sana mabasa mo ito.

 

 

"Dear my nini Bear,

 

Hindi ko alam kung bakit hindi ka nagrereply sa mga sulat na ipanapadala ko. Hindi ka rin tumtawag sa amin. Inaway ko ang mail man kanina sabi ko baka sinasabotahe niya mga sulat mo at hindi binibjgay sa akin. Napagakitan tukoy ako ni mama.

 

High School na ako Jongin. May nanliligaw na pala sa akin, si Sehun. Yung taga kabilang barrangay na ka away mo minsan. 

Sasagutin ko na sana kaso naalala kita may promise pala tayo na dapat first love natin ang isa't isa. Sana wala ka pang girlfriend diyan. Hihintayin talaga kita.

 

 

Napatigil si Jongin sa pagbabasa at naalala ang promise nila sa isa't isa noon maraming taon na rin ang nakakalipas. 

 

Doon natulog si Kyungsoo kela Jongin dahil may pinuntahan ang magulang niya. Nanonood sila ng Pangako Sa'yo nang biglang hinawakan ni Jongin ang kamay ni Kyungsoo. 

"Gusto ko ako ang Jericho Rosales mo at ikaw naman ang Kristene Hermosa ko."

 

"Talaga Jongin? Gusto ko yan tapos first love natin ang isa't isa." 

 

"Oo naman Kyungsoo ko. Dapat first love natin ang isa't isa."

 

"Sige! Dapat ako first love mo ko at dapat first love kita."

 

 

\--

Nadisturbo si Jongin nang biglang may kumatok sa bintana ng kanyang kotse. Binababa niya ang bintana at nakita niya si Mrs. Do at Mr. Do.

 

"Akala ko umuwi ka na pumasok ka na at mag gagabi na. Dito ka nalang maghapuanan."

 

Mag aalas siete na madilim na ang paligid. "Dito ka na lang maghapunan. Nagluto ako ng adobong baboy. Alam kong paborito mo yun."

Nahihiya siyang tanggihan si Mr. Do kaya lumabas siya sa kotse at sumama sa kanila.

"Okey lang po ba? Baka po kasi magalit si Soo medyo nagalit yun sa akin kanina eh."

 

Inakbayan siya ni Mr. Do bigla "Magagalit talaga yun sayo. Laki ng atraso mo don… pati sa akin."

 

Natakot siya sa biglang pag akbay ni Mr. Do parang may banta ang mga salita at galaw nito.

 

"Anu ka ba Doming wag mo ngang tinatakot si Jongin."

 

___

 

Nakahain na lahat ng pagkain sa harapan nila. Hinihintay nalang nila si Kyungsoo na bumaba.

"Baka po ayaw niya akong kasamang kumain."

 

"Wag ka mag alala, Jongin. Tiyak matutuwa yun. Noong bata pa kayo ang lakas pakainin ni Kyungsoo tuwing magkasabay kayo pero nung umalis ka, Naku! Di na makakain ng maayos pero salamat sa diyos hindi siya nangagayat."

 

"Sorry po Mang Doming." Humingi siya ng paumanhin sa tatay ni Kyungsoo. Niyuko njya ang kanyang ulo bilang simbolo ng respoto at pag uumanhin.

 

"Wag ka humingi ng patawad  sa akin, sa anak ko ikaw may atraso."

 

Nakahinga naman siya ng maluwag. Natatakot din siya baka may lihim na galit si  Mang Doming sa Kanya.

 

"Bakit nandito yan?"

 

 

Napalingon sila kay Kyungsoo na nakakakababa lang. Tumayo siya para paupuin si Kyungsoo pero hindi ito tumabi umupo ito sa tabi ng tatay niya.

 

"Doon ka sa tabi ni Jongin, Kyungsoo?"

 

Tinulak ng mahina ni Mang Doming si Kyungsoo.

 

"Aray ko naman, tay!"

 

"Wag kang mag inarte diyan nanay mo nakaupo diyan. Alis."

 

Tiningnan niya ng masama ang tatay bago tumayo at lumipat sa tabi ni Jongin.

 

"Hi, soo." Inusog niya papalayo amg upuan kay Jongin.

"Wag mo ko kausapin. Bilisan mo kumain para makaalis ka na agad.

 

"Kyungsoo! Wag ka ngang ganyan sa Bestfriend mo."

Sinaway naman siya ni Mrs. Do nanahimik nalang siya at nagsimulang kumain. Tahimik lang sila tanging tunog lang ng kutsara't tinidor ang maririnig mo sa hapag kainan.

Nagkatinginan sila ni Kyungsoo dinilatan siy nito ng mata at nagpatuloy sa pagkain.Hinayaan nalang ito ni Jongin mamaya plano niya itong kausapin. Hindi siya uuwi hanggat di niya ito napapaamo.

 

\----

 

"Sabi ko sayo umuwi ka na eh. Yan tuloy nahirapan ka pa."

 

"Okey lang na mahirapan ako basta masarapan ka."

 

Kinindatan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo at inexpose pa lalo ang kanyang katawan sa harap nito. Nakumbinse ni Jongin ang mag asawa na dito matulog sa kwarto ni Kyungsoo para pag usapan ang lahat.

Ayaw ni Kyungsoo na sa kwarto niya matutulog si Jongin kaya pinahirapan niya ito. Tinago niya ang mga damit na pinahiram ni Mang Doming kay Jongin para may maisuot siya ngayong gabi. "Sana'y naman ako matulog na walang suot na damit eh."

 

Binato ni Kyungsoo ang unan at kumot kay Jongin "Diyan ka matulog sa sahig. Ayaw ko ng may katabi."

 

"Kyungsoo, nandito ako para hindi makitulog, nandito ako para kausapin ka."

 

 

"Wala na tayong dapat pag usapan pa." Nagkumot na siya at pinikit niya ang kanyang mata. Maya maya pa ay nakaramdam siya ng may nang hihila ng kumot niya. " Ano ba! Jongin!"

Pumasok si Jongin sa loob ng kumot at ngayon ay magkatabi na sila.

 

"Soo, naalala mo pa ba yung mga promise natin sa isat isa?"

Ramdam ni Kyungsoo ang mainit na  hininga ni Jongin sa kanyang balat. Ang lakas ng kabog ng dibdib nkya. "Wala akong maalala."

Umusog siya papalayo kay Jongin ngunit hinila siya ni Jongin papalpait sa kanya at kinulong sa kanyang braso. "Wala ka nang kawala. Wag kang sumigaw maririnig nila. Mag uusap lang tayo.’’

 

"Wala na tayong pag uusapan, Jongin."

Ramdam niya ang mainit na balat ni Jongin na dumadampi sa kanya. Gusto niyang kumawala pero ito ang init na hinahanap niya sa loob ng maraming taon.

"Marami, Kyungsoo. Una, Pasensya na kung hindi ako sumagot sa mga sulat mo. Natatakot ako na baka kung sinagot ko yan mas lalo kitang mamimiss at baka di ko kayanin. Kaya tiniis ako at humihingi ako ng pasensya sa ginawa ko. Sorry sa lahat lahat, Soo. At wag kang mag aalala wala akong naging bestfriend sa states na guguilty ako tuwing naiisip kita. Sabi ko di ko naman kailangan ng bestfriend eh kasi alam kong may naghihintay sa akin sa pilipinas.

 

"Wala kang bestfriend pero may girlfriend ka?"

 

 

Namuo ang katahimikan sa loob ng kwarto. "I'm sorry, soo."

 

Lumuwag ang pagkakayapos ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo at umusog ito papalayo sa kanya.

"Good for you, Jongin. Goodnight!"

 

"Di pa ako tapos Kyung--"

 

"Pero tapos na ako, Jongin." Pinigilan niya ang sarili sa pag iyak. Ang sakit ng nararamdaman niya. Hinintay niya si Jongin dala abg pag asa na sana sa pagbalik nila magiging sila; na matutupad yung mga promises nila sa isa't isa.

 

"May girlfriend ako pero di ko siya mahal. Niligawan ko lang siya dahil gusto ko ng experience. Hindi ko siya minahal, Soo. Si Krystal, yung nakita mo sa bar hindi ko siya minahal, soo. Never. Dahil ikaw ang minahal ko  Alam mo habang namimiss kita sa states mas lalo kitang minahal. Hinahanap hanap ko ang presensya mo, Soo."

 

 

Humarap si Kyungsoo kay Jongin at niyakap ito. "I'm sorry din, Jongin. Kasi akala ko nakalimutan mo na lahat yun. Diba nga dapat first love natin ang isa't isa."

Sigurado naman siyang totoo ang sinsasabi ni Jongin. Kailangan ang tiwala sa isang relasyon na higit pa sa magkaibigan. Yes! Advance mag isip si Kyungsoo.

Niyakap nila ang isa't isa ng mahigpit. Hinalikan ni Jongin ang noo ni Kyungsoo.

"Oo naman at salamat dun pala sa mga diary mo na bigay ni Mama Do naalala ko lahat."

 

Hinampas agad ng malakas ni Kyungsok si Jongin sa tiyan. " Yan tingnan mo sinungaling ka!"

 

"Anu ba biro lang! Halika nga dito payakap nga. Miss ko na hawakan malaking tiyan mo 

 

 

 

"Jongin, sandali may tumtusok sa likuran ko.

 

"Nararamdaman mo yun, soo?"

 

"Ano ba yang tumutusok, Jongin?"

 

"Bakit? Gusto mo makita?" Sabay kindat kay Kyungsoo.

 

"Shige, Jungen."

"Wag na."

 Yinakap niya ng mahigpit si Kyungsoo at kinagat ang tainga ‘’Matulog ka na lang para tumangkad ka. Papakasalan pa kita."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
